random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: The Cost of Costco
"The Cost of Costco" is the tenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates get trapped in a Costco in the middle of the night. Transcript (Shot of the inside entrance of Costco) Narrator: Ah, Costco. The prestigious membership-only warehouse club. (The Bunkmates walk into the Costco) Jasmine: Well, here we are! Bob: I'm glad to be here and all, but why did all of us have to tag along? Jasmine: Costco is best enjoyed with friends! Tornadospeed: Hell yeah, we're gonna buy some freakin' food!! Pixel: Wooo! (they raise their hands up in the air while riding in the shopping cart) (Fink pops out of Pixel's backpack) Fink: Aren't you above the age limit for acting these asinine stunts, like riding in a shopping cart? Pixel: Just let me live, Fink! Fink: Fine. But your actions have consequences, and don't come crying to me or Shannon when you're kicked out of this cart. (Fink puts her head back in the backpack) Pixel: Anyway! Wooo! Costco! Madi: The ultimate store! Better than the average Poké Mart for sure! Moon Snail: Well, Poké Marts don't exist anymore, as they've fused with Pokécenters. Ace: Aw man, I hope there's tons of free samples here. I've heard they have a bunch of stands for them. Intercom: Attention all Costco shoppers! The store is closing in ten minutes! Moon Snail: Huh. Looks like we should hurry up. Madi: Yeah, but first I have to get some Poké Puffs for my Pokémon. Ace: I gotta find those free samples!! (runs off into the aisles) (Cut to Pixel and Fink in the toilet paper aisle) Fink: Why are we here? Pixel: Frown and I are working on a tower we'll knock down afterwards. (Fink facepalms, and it cuts to Ace running at the speed of sound, grabbing free sample foods at the cost of burning the store employees running the stands ("THANKYOUSORRY"). Cut back to the rest of the Bunkmates waiting.) Intercom: The store is closing in five minutes! Madi: I'm back! Jasmine: Perfect. Now where are Pixel and Fink? And Ace for that matter! Bob: I haven't seen them anywhere. (Pixel and Fink run back to the others, pushing packages of toilet paper, along with Ace who is holding a bunch of tiny free sample containers and is eating one of them.) Moon Snail: You're finally back. Now, can we please leave? Pixel: Okay, we'll leave! Ace: (with their mouth full) LETSGO! (The store closes.) Madi: We're trapped! Pixel: Damnit! Looks like we're not building that tower tonight. (they get out their phone.) It's also pretty late. Fink: What time is it? Pixel: 10:30 PM. Fink: That's past my bedtime! Pixel: I don't have a bedtime. I don't even have eyes, either. (their eyeballs disentigrate) Fink: What? Moon Snail: Guys, we gotta get out of here! Madi: Yeah! We need to find a way out! Ace: Don't worry, I got this! I was once stuck in a high level security laboratory with tons of guards and tall, tall walls with barbed electrical wire, so this should be similar. Madi: This is a warehouse store though? Ace: Eh, tomato tomahto. Pixel: Warehouse store? How odd. Madi: Yeah, because it's like a warehouse. But anyways, how are we gonna escape? Moon Snail: Ungh! *Pushes on a window, but fails to open it* They even refined the windows! Madi: Crap! Guess we have to find another way! Pixel: I feel like someone is missing. (Pixel counts everyone, and realizes something.) Pixel: IVY’S MISSING! (It cuts to Ivy, Manic, Pinto and Bright Eyes, who are aimlessly walking around the store.) Ivy: Crap! We’re lost! Look's like were gonna have to find the way out, the hard way. (Cuts back to the rest of the gang) Madi: Ivy? Oh, Ivy, where are you? Pixel: Guys. Check this out. (Pixel grabs some soup cans and rips spoons right out of the plastic packets they come in and start playing them like drums, using the spoons as drumsticks to the tune of the Drake and Josh theme song.) Pixel: IF YOU OPEN UP TO YOUR MIND SEE WHATS INSIDE ITS GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO RE-ALIGN BUT IF YOU LOOK INSIDE I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND OVER YOUR SHOULDER YOU KNOW THAT I TOLD YOU I'LL ALWAYS BE PICKIN' YOU UP WHEN YOU'RE DOWN SO JUST TURN AROOOOOOUND Fink: This is my worst birthday ever. Pixel: Because we're locked in a Costco? Fink: No, 'cause it's a little humid- YES BECAUSE WE'RE LOCKED IN A COSTCO!!! Pixel: Hey, did we just make a Drake and Josh reference? (The beginning notes of the Drake and Josh theme as the camera zooms in on Pixel's face. The face they're making is the exact same face this cat is making .) Madi: Shouldn't we be looking for Ivy? Pixel: Oh yeah, that. (The D&R theme song continues to play as Pixel Naruto runs through the store, looking for Ivy. Fink follows them.) (It cuts back to Ivy and her roommates.) Ivy: If I die in this Costco, Mommy, Daddy, I love you. (Pinto pats Ivy on the head.) Pinto: Ivy, I promise we won't die. Ivy: Thank- (5 shadows pass by.) Ivy: Hello? (One shadow is heard giggling.) Ivy: Anyone there? (Cuts back to Pixel walking through the store humming the D&R theme.) Fink: Why do you keep doing all these Drake and Josh-related things, if that makes sense? Pixel: It's my favorite show, Fink. You would know this. Fink: Oh. Right. (Cut back to Ivy) (Ivy and her roommates slowly walk up to them. Ivy taps a shoulder of one of the shadows.) Next Episode Preview Ace: Next time, the power goes out.... Pixel: And strange things happen. Jasmine: Wanna know how? All 3: See you next time, in "Mammagamma". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:Random Works! Category:Costco